


It Was All They Had

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: AU: Bellatrix and Rodolphus never marry but share a hidden love for each other.





	

Bellatrix's eyes met his across the mahogany table and he gave her a school boy type grin making her smile back in return, her heart flipped over in her chest and she felt that all too familiar heat rising in her whenever he looked at her with those cool grey eyes, undressing her, seeing into her soul.. he was driving her mad with desire it was consuming her. 

Rodolphus watched her from the other side of the table, Merlin she was beautiful, making his manhood twitch in his trousers, she was a picture of a pureblood queen and he wanted her, had wanted her for so long it was eating him alive. He imagined undressing her, slowly peeling away her clothes and making love to her all the live long day, fucking her hard on the table right in front of everyone including her damn husband. How the fuck a gormless git like Dolohov got such a beauty was beyond him. All he could think was Cygnus Black must have a fucked up sense of humour. 

"When Bellatrix has stopped eye flirting with Rodolphus long enough to pay attention, we will continue." The Dark Lords voice cold with a touch of anger lacing it's tone, spoke out making both Bellatrix and Rodolphus look away from each other. "Have you quite finished, Bella?" 

Bellatrix blushed and instantly lowered her head, the sniggers from around the table making her blush deeper, "yes my Lord." Was her mumbled reply as she tried to sink back into her chair and disappear. 

Rodolphus hadn't blushed, he was silently fuming at their master, why had He singled her out when he, Rodolphus, had been equally as guilty? He chanced another look at her but she wasn't looking at him anymore, her head was bowed and she seemed to be fighting back tears. So he glanced at her husband sitting next to her who was openly glowering at his wife with a look in his eyes Rodolphus didn't like. 

But he was helpless to do anything, Bellatrix was another mans wife who had given him three children, she was classed as that mans property even if she did love another and he loved her back in return to engage in an affair would bring her disownment from her family, cause friction in the ranks which The Dark Lord didn't tolerate and though their Master favoured him over Dolohov, fucking a fellow comrades wife wouldn't earn himself or her any points, and Rodolphus loved her too much to do that to her. 

So they watched each other across the table, spoke on friendly terms in front of others with more than lust lacing both their voices, subtly touched hands when no one was looking, it wasn't enough but it was all they had. 

When Bellatrix lay under her husband who had thought it acceptable to thrust without consent, she envisioned Rodolphus Lestrange between her thighs and it always made the ordeal more bearable. 

When Rodolphus had to do his duty with his wife, he envisioned Bellatrix Dolohov writhing under him with her legs either side of his waist, it was all he could do to get through it and finish. 

So they continued to watch each other, it was all they had.


End file.
